Kurenai Himejima (Universe L-137)/Relationships
Kurenai has developed many relationships throughout the years in the present day of the fanfic Irina's Friend, both within the Occult Research Club and the Major Gods alike. Due to his heightened intellect and mentor-like figure to most people, he has also attracted the attention of most of the female characters, like father like Issei's son. Main Characters Rias Gremory Like Issei's previous situation at the beginning of High School DxD, Rias is the woman who took in Kurenai into his plans. When she first encountered him, she treated him as a "special" case, knowing that he was the son of both her lover and her best friend. She took as a way to get to know both the nature of Issei in the distant future and the results of their relationship. Of course, Kurenai keeps this a secret from her, only revealing small details about it. She took no hesitation to further aid him in his cause, fabricated as an "alliance" only to pursue her and Kurenai's goals further, with Rias having a mentor-teacher relationship with Kurenai, with the latter being herself. As time went on for both of them, she later started to see Kurenai as a strong man who can bring forth great potential, just like Issei. She would often, on purpose, leave Kurenai and Akeno alone together, greeting each other for the first time to confirm her suspicions. She would often get mad when his intelligence trumps her usual strategic making, especially in rating games. One of the reasons why Rias refuses to fight against Kurenai is the main fact that he is too strategic and exploitive to her evil pieces, thus granting him a free victory. Akeno Himejima From Kurenai's perspective, he doesn't see Akeno as a mother, but as a woman, as he is madly in love with her. Even when they would be together alone, Kurenai would act like a man wanting her everything, both body and mind. When they first met during the time Kurenai went back to the past, they were initially hard on each other. Kurenai, not being able to understand Akeno's emotional decision throughout her life, and Akeno being outlandishly cold towards his intellect and not being able to relax at any point. However, when Rias gave both of them the push by going through various scenarios, they both reconciled and strengthened their bonds through mutual friendship. She also enjoys teasing him whenever he wouldn't expect and didn't mind whenever he saw her naked. After their initial bonding with each other, Kurenai's feelings for Akeno become more resolved, romantic in nature. This was shown when Akeno defended Kurenai from Issei's insults towards his accusation of John D'Arc's destruction on the Occult Research Club, stating that he would never do such a thing. And in reverse, when Kurenai defended her from an oncoming assault from Michael's team. While acting like a mature woman at school and being seductive towards Issei and Kurenai, Akeno also has a hidden personality of a girl who is innocent and shy when it comes to love, which she displays only around Kurenai. This is due to the fact that Akeno assumes that Kurenai would know these sorts of things, and would go to him for advice, even practice on what love is, both mentally and physically. When on their first date, she behaved more like a normal young woman, and she was much shyer when offering to be physically intimate with him than she had in the past, with them actually enjoying it to their fullest extent. !! Spoilers !! After Kurenai eventually reaches his breaking point and decides to confess to Akeno about what he truly feels. As much as Kurenai hates to admit it, Akeno Himejima is the only true woman capable of bringing himself down, and as one of the weaknesses that he hides from everyone. With the exception of Akeno herself, is mostly due to the fact that he is reckless about her all the way, and that he also depends on her as well, making him easily deceptive whenever a situation involves her, a weakness Danton Greenbeck exploited. Asia Argento Asia first met Kurenai shortly after Rias introduced her to him, viewing her as a kind-hearted person. Strangely, Asia has a strong connection towards Kurenai, as the main intellectual of the Occult research club, as she was very eager to see what Kurenai has in store, much to Issei's detriment. Whenever Asia thinks of anything that can try and win Issei over, she would usually go towards Kurenai for guidance. Though she realizes that Issei is in love with Rias, she doesn't give up on her desire to be with him, looking up towards Kurenai as a way of moving forward. When Kurenai revealed that Marvin would ultimately try and win her over, Asia was in such a despair that she was thinking of killing herself to stay away from him, but stopped herself when Kurenai made her realize that it would not be what Issei would want and that he will devote every life to protecting Asia's innocent life. Between both of them, Kurenai shares a strict committed relationship with Asia. Issei Hyoudou Kurenai and Issei met during his tenure at the Occult Research Club. Issei initially disliked him, due to being a cold and calculating freak that existed to keep the tension between Rias and Issei on but were respectful to one another nonetheless, such as Kurenai stating that he respected Issei's devotion to Rias. From Kurenai's perspective, he sees Issei as an object of study, despite the latter being his father. The sort of "Duel" that happened between the two of them, affected Kurenai's outlook; prior to the Duel he studied excessively on Issei for he had a tendency to be over analytic, but afterward, Kurenai developed a rivalry with Issei. During their second Duel, this time a fight, however, Kurenai showed indifference towards Issei's feelings towards protecting those he cared for, disregarding them as a weakness even though he acknowledged the strength that they gave him, and instead used them to manipulate him and push him to become a stronger person. Despite Issei's volatile attitude towards the fact that caring for Rias is a weakness, Kurenai nonetheless continues to respect Issei and trust him completely with the safety of everyone in the Occult Research Club. He also inadvertently saved Issei from becoming a puppet for John D'Arc's plans, where if he were not been able to know where to properly incapticate Issei, and reasoning that Rias would be sad with him, John's plan of brainwashing Issei would have remained unaltered, and Issei would have been one of the Ancient Beings Although Kurenai tends to disagree with Issei's methods, especially the lewd and taboo acts of sex, he knows that at heart Issei is a person he can trust. This is demonstrated when John attempted to use the father-son relationship of his future father, which was Issei, with Kurenai as "proof" that Kurenai was using Issei to further his own agenda. However with the newfound trust again in Kurenai, Issei defended him, causing the latter to smile. Any hostility Issei may have felt towards Kurenai appears to have vanished after his secret was spilled out, and that he loved Akeno as a woman. Their rivalry came full circle in their third fight, where they matched their skills and powers against one another in their attempt to resolve their conflicts. Yuuto Kiba At first, Kurenai was sure about what type of person that Kiba is: someone who stood by Issei in the later years of his life, not trusting him as one of Rias Gremoy's peerage. However, over time, he has grown to respect him for what he had to live through, sympathizing with his self-hatred of staying alive in sacrificing other. Kurenai personally holds no grudge against Kiba, only being in a business-like relationship with the latter. He only relies on his strength. In a Rating Game where Kurenai and Rias would face off, he would aim towards Kiba first, due to his fast mobility, and accordance with his plans. Koneko Toujou Like Kiba, Kurenai was sure about who Koneko is as a person. His analysis was right, as he deduced that she harbored some self-hatred in her own right, like her sister being a rogue devil and causing mischief. Again, Kurenai treats Koneko in a pure business-like relationship, being cautious of her abilities. He sometimes treats Koneko as a liability in Rias Gremory's peerage, however, has helped her to improve her overall abilities to better benefit herself. It was thanks to the guidance of Kurenai, that Koneko is able to be a great asset, in both mind and body. As a memento of their relationship, Kurenai entrusts one of his Dark Contracts; the Dark Contract of the Gate. It allowed Koneko to manifest any object that she desires and being able to summon her own D/D/D, a signature monster from Kurenai. Enemies Category:Relationships